


Two-Person Job

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Group Sex, Intersex, Knotting Dildos, Multi, Pegging, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: "ANONYMOUS ASKED → anyways excuse me if i really did send it already but i love how u wrote dante cumming separately frm his clit and his dick it was so so hot ☺️☺️ made me rlly want for dante having a huge hands free nut, while just getting his v stuffed n backside played with  make him beg !! yay !!"





	Two-Person Job

Aaaah, this is so good, Anon!! I like to think that everything’s kind of hooked up together but the two systems have their own components, so you can give Dante a strong dick orgasm/no pussy orgasm, strong pussy orgasm/mild dick orgasm (he gets hard when aroused, but doesn’t come very hard or go past pre) or the elusive double orgasm!  
  
But hands free? Damn. That’s some serious manpower needed! I bet you that Nero can’t accomplish this by himself, no matter how desperately he wants to. The poor kid just doesn’t have the second dick needed for the task, so he has to enlist the help of Dante’s most erstwhile fuck, good old Trish.  
  
She doesn’t have a dick attached to her body, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have plenty of her own. All shapes and sizes, trophies and custom casts, human fantasies in silicone and demonic indulgences in hellish metal and bone. Ah, it’s amazing to see! Nero balks at the size of some of them, but then he remembers who it is that they’re dealing with and suddenly, it doesn’t seem quite so outrageous.  
  
A slender hand runs down the edge of her terrifying box of tricks… and reaches in, to select a pointed-tipped, knotted monstrosity with a pump. Nero didn’t need to ask what it did. He already  _knew,_ but she winked anyway as she wriggled out of her leathers and stepped into her harness.  
  
  
Sufficiently armed, Nero and Trish descended on their target.  
  
Dante was already flush and hard, his huge cock unable to stand rigid beneath its own weight, saggy balls hiding his potent cunt. The easiest way, by their reckoning, is for Nero to take his cunt from beneath and Trish his ass from behind… and it works well enough. With his knees wide, Dante sinks down far enough to line up with Nero’s rock-hard prick and holds his balls off to the side with the side of his hand– he spreads the lips of his cunt to kiss Nero’s twitching head while Trish pries his ass apart, slicks up her knotted prick… and presses herself into his welcoming, soft asshole as he sinks down.  
  
His shop’s couch was never really made to support the weight of somebody as chunky as him bouncing on it, but the sheer din that come from Dante’s whore mouth as he’s drilled by his favourite people in the world drown it out completely. Wet and squelchy and vulgar, Dante’s holes are sluttish perfection; it takes all of Nero’s self control and more to hold himself back from spaffing right up against his cervix there and then, but he’s a man on a mission! Trish is a ruthless fuck, mercilessly hammering Dante’s guts with her wolf-dick… and grows its knot along with Dante’s.  
  
Nero is kind of jealous of them. The sound of Trish’s artificial knot popping out and then squishing back into Dante’s noisy asshole is obscenity’s true definition and he can see the big guy shuddering against her as he struggles more and more to keep himself upright by himself. She’s punishing his prostate so cruelly that his cock drools continuously, while Nero’s angle mashes his g-spot and bladder hard enough to make his beefy clit jump.  
  
“I’m gonna… oh, fuck, please!  _Fuck me_ , please! I’m…  _I’m–!_ ” Dante wails, his face a crumpled, sweaty mess. He grits his teeth and all his muscles tense, clamp down, seize…  
  
and he bellows as his genitals  _erupt_ , cock exploding with spunk that splatters up his belly and onto his chest, then up as high as he and Trish’s own faces! They both get generous facials, while Nero’s prick is throttled by possessive muscles as he squirts, clit jumping and throbbing in a pressurised gush of grooly ejaculate and hot piss, all combined into a delicious, stinking mixture that swamps Nero’s groin and stomach.  
  
That wrings the spunk out of the lad, milking him hungrily of his cum like a true breeder. Nero melts, boneless, as Trish cups Dante’s beefy chest and plays with his fat nipples, stirs her knot inside him with her hips as they’re tied together and kisses him. They suck the cum off of each other’s faces, the picture of adoration.  
  
All Nero can do is gaze up at them and bask in their vulgar beauty, so happy to be able to touch them and love them himself.


End file.
